Isculla
Agent W escapes from the O.W.C.A's prison and, using the S.A.F's new Vampire Formula, turns Isabella into a vampire! Plot It starts off like any other day in the prison of the O.W.C.A, the prisoners are all waking up to yet another grueling day in this high-secrurtiy prison.... BUT NOT TODAY! A large dirigible flies toward the prison, preparing to set free perhaps the most horrible villian of all, Agent W, also known as Benedict the Worm, a traitor toward the O.W.C.A, a worm who nearly got the whole orgainzation destroyed. On board the massive airship are two very important S.A.F operatives, Serum the Snail and Flaming Centipede, as well as several other highly skilled agents wanting to bust Agent W out of the prison. "Think we'll get Benedict out of that cesspool?" Serum asks "I once visted it and I'll put to you this way, even a house decorated with manure is better than that place." he finishes. "We are going to get Benedict out of there for two reasons, one, since you're an undercover S.A.F agent as well, we got the place's blueprints and two, even though the O.W.C.A is a pretty minor organization, they're still a product of America, and even Benedict could crack, I am not taking any chances Serum." Flaming Centipede says. With that being said, the dirigible begins to fire several destructive lasers that start to destroy the whole prison. Inside the prison, several human agents are interogating Agent W, who is tied up. "Spill it worm, we want answers." one says "Yeah, we want them now." says another. "No" Agent W answers bluntly. At that moment, more laser beams hit the prison, destroying the walls and cells, which allows most of the prisoners to escape. Another laser hits the interogation room where Agent W is and three dragonflies start firing lasers at the human agents, killing two of them in the process. One of the dragonflies throws a black hat at Agent W, who has been untied by the second dragonfly and he catches the hat. "So long suckers." Agent W says as he rips off the prison clothes and places his hat on his head and regains his utility belt. "Stop!" yells the remaining human agent, but Agent W just pulls out a laser gun and shoots the agent in the head, killling him. Agent W and the dragonflies get into the airship and leave. Agent W then enters a meeting room, where Serum and Flaming Centipede are seated. "Forgive my previous failure, Mistress Flaming Centipede." he apologizes. "No need to worry Benedict, we got a lot of info on the O.W.C.A and plus, found something that we could blackmail them with, but first, you have an assignment to do and I'll let Serum give it to you." Flaming Centipede says and leaves the room. "So," Agent W asks Serum, "what's your latest concoction Serum?" "I hoped you might ask.... behold, Vampire Formula!" Serum answers, taking out a vial with a purple liquid in it. "Not impressed." Agent W says "This serum takes the process of becoming a vampire in a more scientific view, and is much faster, it's very complicated so to save us time, I won't explain it completely." he finishes, despite Agent W's comment. "So you want me to use this on a random someone and see if this stuff works, right?" Agent W asks "Yes" Serum says "Is it practical?" Agent W asks, before Serum can answer Agent W continues "Vampires only work at night, not in the day so that easily rules them out as an invincible army, the only practical use of this stuff is to weaken our enemies in the day and then stake them and leave strategic locations vulerable." he finishes "Just test it out, I'll see what our superiors think of it after the mission okay?" Serum asks "Yeah, okay." Agent W replies. The dirigible then flies over to Danville, an area that Agent W wishes to test in so that he can get his revenge on Perry the Platypus. Meanwhile, at Perry's lair and the Danville suburbs At his lair, Perry receives his next mission from Major Monogram and is surprised at what he says. "Agent P," Monogram begins "it seems that Agent W has broken free from our prison, it was attacked by a giant airship and Agent W escaped, as well as many other major threats to the Agency, luckily, the Regurgitator was not among the escapees, but never mind that, we have reasons to believe that Agent W is in your area and again, no need to worry about the ailing Doofenshmirtz, and also, since Agent W once defeated you, we're sending in Agent C to join you today." he finishes as Agent C appears next to Perry "Good luck you two, Monogram out." and Major Monogram signs out. Perry and Agent C both climb onto the roof and try searching for Agent W using binoculars. Meanwhile, Agent W is snooping around the streets of Danville, trying to find a suitable target for the Vampire Formula. "Hmm, lets see here, there's a lot of places to test this out, but I want something that helps me get my revenge on that smelly platypus that has tarnished my reputation." Agent W says to himself "Where,where will I find a place that knocks my non-existing socks off?" he continues before seeing Perry and Agent C on Phineas' roof, presumbly, looking for him. "Blast" Agent W murmers to himself before he hides in the bushes next to him. "Well that makes things harder, a chicken and a platypus are two predators of the earthworm and the last I want to happen is that I get eaten, best do this quickly and kill the platypus just as quickly." Just then Agent W notices a house and deicdes to get this over with. "When this is over with that platypus is going to get mauled and maimed." he mutters to himself. Agent W burrows into the ground and digs his way over to the house, and gets into it via the basement. "Operation let's just test this stuff and get his over with begins now." he mutters again. Agent W then climbs up the stairs and sneaks through the door and sneaks into the kitchen. "Now how to do this I wonder?" he asks climbing up to the table and looking where to pour the purple formula. "I'm home mom!" a female voice yellls out "Blast, just pour it Benedict." Agent W says to himself, smelling the liquid and gagging "Gross, even a dung beetle would barf drinking that." Agent W says to himself as he pours in the foul-smelling liquid. "I'm out of here." he says Agent W crawls away from the house when all of a sudden, an ear-piercing shriek fills the air causing him to fall on the ground in plain sight of Perry the Platypus and Agent C, who, after recovering from the scream head towards him as Agent W pulls out his own two personal blasers, "Bring it!" Agent W calls out. Perry and Agent C attack with several kicks, only to be met with powerful laser blasts. Perry signals to Agent C and both luge at Agent W at the same time, but you know, no more Agent W, from now on, it's a battle with Benedict the Worm but I'm getting off track. Benedict dodges the luge and fires a laser aimed at Perry's and Agent C's heads. Both barely dodge the laser beam, as their hats are holed. Benedict attacks again, swinging a plasma sword not a plasma cutter at the two agents who manage to dodge yet again, but both receive a bad cut on their arms. "Well, well, two highly skilled agents losing to a mere worm?" "Unthinkable, unless you're me of course." Benedict brags. Benedict attacks them again, but Perry throws himself at him, catching Benedict off guard and disarming him. Not to be outdone, however, Benedict changes his robot arms into giant, crushing robot arms. He attacks them again and begins to bash them badly, he seems to be winning until Perry fires his grappling hook gun into the air. "What was that?" Benedict asks as he pulls out a large bazzoka filled with deadly ammo. "This is the end!" he hisses as he fires a barrage of warheads at the two O.W.C.A agents. The smoke clears and apparently there is not a single trace of the two left. "So they've escaped, I set the warheads to only mutilate them, so they must have escaped, but they were wounded, but that means..." As Benedict thinks this over he senses movement behind him, "Wha!" he cries out seeing Perry the Platypus, Agent C, and reinforcements in the form of Pinky the Chihuahua. "So that's why you're alive." he mutters "time to bring on the A game." Benedict finishes, the three agents attack Benedict as he charges at them. "Perry must have sent out a distress mesage to that dog using his grappling hook gun." he thinks as all four attack. Despite the addition of Pinky to the O.W.C.A. team, Benedict is still avoiding their attacks and then goes on the offense, wrapping his body around Pinky's throat. "This is my personal killer move," he annouces "the no-limb strangulation." Benedict begins to choke Pinky to death, Perry and Agent C manage to get him off of Pinky, but he takes the opprotunity to reload his warhead bazzoka and attacks. While all three manage to dodge the attack, they are still injured and are bruised and a little bloody. "Let us end this game shall we gentleman?" Benedict mockingly asks he deactivates his robot arms and activates a robotic armor, but not the one from last time, this time, Benedict is using one fashioned like a snake, a deadly serpentine armor. "All right, let us end this pathetic fight." he says as he attacks them, Perry and the other agents try to dodge but Benedict manages to wrap himself around them and prepares to kill all three. "It's been a real blast, not really." he says as he activates the poison fangs function. "Die" Benedict says simply, but then, all of a sudden, the robot explodes and Benedict is hurled out. "What, impossible!" he yells before realizing that they wanted ''him to activate a robot armor so that they could lure them to him and destroy it. "Curse you" Benedict mumbles under his breath "I underestimated you." Agent C then comes at Benedict, who burrows into the ground, only for Agent C to finally catch him and eat him. Benedict falls into Agent C's stomach, losing most of his equipment and landing on a pile of chicken feed. "Curse you, Agent C!" Benedict screams out loudly. With that task done, Perry and Agent C go to get debriefed and Pinky returns home, though worried about the scream he heard earilier. ''Meanwhile, Phineas and the majority of the gang discover the source of the scream and are shocked at what they see and learn, from this point onward, the story begins to intertwine "So Isabella just collasped after drinking some orange juice?" Phineas asks in disbelief "Unfortunely, yes." Isabella's mom cries out. "Well this didn't happen last summer!" Buford blurts, unaware that soon something similar to this event will plague them all. "Let's just wait here." Phineas asys, obviously worried. "Pinky notices this and wonders if the worm he battled earlier had something to do with this event. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Balijeet soon see Isabella in bed, not moving, as though dead. "Whoa, this definintely never happened last summer." Phineas says "Lets go, something about this gives me the creeps." Ferb states, feeling scared for once in his life. The four go back to Phineas's house, by this time, night has fallen and everyone goes to bed, unaware of what is happening to Isabella. In her room, Isabella has woken up, but is shocked as to why, something is happening to her, something monstrous, evil, vampiric. Isabella is slowly growing claws, her skin is becoming pale and her eyes are turning red, her mind starts to change into the nature of a vampire, and soon, the transformation is complete and, growing wings, Isabella goes over to Phineas house overlooking him in his bed, planning something deadly. Sliently cutting a rather large hole in the window, she enters. Ferb's ears hear something and he gets up to discover Isabella kneelling over Phineas. "What the.." he starts to say but before he can say anything else, he is flung onto the wall. Isabella picks Phineas who has woken up in utmost horror. "Agh!" he cries "Help!" as he is kidnapped. "Whoa" Ferb says to himself in disbelief in what has happened. Wondering why his parents did not react, he decides not to worry about that as he heads over to the backyard and sees Phineas held captive by the now evil Isabella. Meanwhile, Perry, having witnessed the entire event decides to stop the final action done by Benedict before he was eaten. Going over to the battle site where Benedict was defeated, he finds the vial of Vampire Formula and soon realizes what must have transpired. Pinky shows up and Perry clarifies what happened. Both deciding that sending the vial to their superior at the O.W.C.A will take too long, they decide to leave to Ferb and the rest of the gang to make an antidote for it. Perry then decides to see if Benedict has any associates still in the Tri-State Area, while Pinky mobilizes backup forces. The two then part. Shortly afterward, Ferb locates the vial, which still has a couple of drops left in it, and gets to work. Ferb soon completes it and he, Balijeet and Buford go to look for the kidnapper and hostage. Perry, in the meantime spots a giant black airship and heads for it. Just as he infiltrates it however, arthropods of all shapes and sizes, including the centipede who he saw on Benedict's comlink, Flaming Centipede. "Well, well, the platypus that thrawted our plans last time." she says "Search him and remove anything even remotely suspicious." Flaming Centipede orders. "Yes ma'am!" yell the S.A.F operatives as they do just that, runnig constant double-checking just to be safe. Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story Category:Articles under construction